Chris Tamburello
Gameplay The Inferno '''Money Won:' $11,000 The Inferno II Money Won: $10,000 The Duel Bio: He's a sweet guy under his tough exterior -- he even sent tulips to his Paris roommates for Valentine's Day. Oops, our bad: he took credit for the flowers, even though he had nothing to do with the special delivery. If it will help him, he'll tell people what they want to hear even if it's a lie. His desire to win overrides any previous friendships he has with teammates -- remember how he taunted Leah to "step it up" during The Inferno? Harsh! But, he saved hometown friend David by taking his place in the Inferno. Taking a spin after eating a hefty helping of cookies and milk, CT's iron stomach saved him from elimination, but his Bad Guys were beaten in the final mission by the Good Guys. Back after a vacation from the Challenge, will this bad boy's good deed pay off with a big win? Note: CT was disqualified from the "Push Me" duel after improperly unhooking the flag from the carabiner. The Inferno 3 Bio: He's a sweet guy under his tough exterior -- he even sent tulips to his Paris roommates for Valentine's Day. Oops, our bad: he took credit for the flowers, even though he had nothing to do with the special delivery. We first saw proof of this softer side when he saved hometown friend David by taking his place in the Inferno. More recently on The Duel, we watched in amazement as romance blossomed between this notorious bad boy and Fresh Meat's Diem. Who could have imagined?! CT is epitome of a Challenge Bad Ass. Has Diem softened up this tough guy or will we see the rough and tough CT we all knew and loved to watch? Note: Before any challenges took place, CT was removed from the game for drunkenly punching Davis. The Gauntlet III Bio: There's few who play the game quite like CT. A fast-talker, a notorious schemer, and most of all a loose cannon, CT left The Inferno 3 early after punching Davis in the eye. Before that, he had a vicious meltdown on The Duel after he lost to Brad, and threatened to "murder" Wes. CT's softer side came out on The Duel, when romance blossomed with Diem, making for the most unlikely "teaming" in Challenge history. The Duel II Bio: A Challenge veteran, CT is no stranger to fans of the series, who know him for being someone who will do anything to win -- including lie, cheat and steal. He's a hard-partier who has been kicked out of past competitions for drinking too much and fighting (remember the black eye he gave Davis before The Inferno 3 even got underway?). Since being on the losing side of the last Gauntlet finale, he's been traveling around the United States. But after finding out he was going to New Zealand for another shot at winning a Challenge, he says he's "been pumping a lot of iron in preparation. I've got more motivation than ever before." Note: Before any challenges took place, CT and Adam were both disqualified from the competition after they engaged in an ugly brawl. Rivals Bio: Perhaps the most feared man in Challenge history, sexy bad-boy CT enters Rivals with a new attitude, revealing, "I've been staying out of trouble, surrounding myself with good people, trying to do the right thing and not be a knucklehead." While CT insists that his dark days are behind him, not everyone is buying his "Mr. Nice Guy" attitude makeover. This Challenge goliath's mere presence alone will put a target on his back. The men want CT out of the game. And as far as the women...look for this lady's man to get tangled up in a very messy -- and unexpected -- love triangle. Money Won: $1,000 Battle of the Exes Bio: CT struck up a romance with Diem on The Duel and the relationship blossomed as Diem, a survivor of ovarian cancer, found solace with CT during her difficult recovery process. However, when Diem decided to focus all her energy on her career the two parted ways. Things took a darker turn, when the two exes returned for The Duel II and Adam told Diem that CT had been hooking up with Shauvon and they haven't spoken or seen each other since. News of their partnership has reopened old wounds for Diem who maintains, "I don't know what our dynamic is at this point other than the fact that I'm still angry. Like, I'm pissed." CT remains undeterred by Diem's rage, claiming, "There's no way she can be mad at me cause I won't let her be mad at me." Will bad boy, CT charm his way back into Diem's heart or will their turbulent past prove to be too much to overcome? Money Won: $52,500 Rivals II Bio: Wes and CT have one of the most infamous rivalries in Challenge history. Their tumultuous past dates all the way back to The Duel, and most recently flared up on Rivals when Wes tried to take CT out of the game. "I'm paired with someone who's threatened my family's life, who I've gotten in screaming matches with in four or five different countries, that I legitimately am scared of," Wes explains. However, these two savvy players understand they'll need to keep the peace in order to bring home a win. CT promises, "We may not be the best of friends now, and we may not be the best of friends in the end, but we both want to win. We're gonna give everyone a run for their money." Ever the bad-boy Romeo, CT ends up romancing his ex, Diem, but also cozies up to several other girls in the house for political purposes. Wes may finally have a pit bull for a partner, but can he keep him on his leash? Or will CT's impulsive personality send this power team packing? Money Won: $63,000 Free Agents Bio: After ten seasons, Challenge legend CT finally notched a win, taking first place on Rivals II. One of the most respected and feared players in the game, CT is equal parts athlete and politician. While the Free Agents twist sends many of his fellow veterans scrambling, CT is already a step ahead. He cautions, “Sooner or later your number’s going to get called. I’ve always been a free agent and now everybody’s gonna have to play my game.” Can CT make it two wins in a row? Or will he relinquish his Challenge crown? Battle of the Exes II Bio: CT and Diem hold the record for the longest standing love story in Challenge history. After meeting on The Duel, CT fell for Diem when she bravely removed her wig for a mud challenge, fresh after a battle with ovarian cancer. The two continued their romance off the show and fell deeply in love. However, their relationship hit rocky ground when Diem set her focus on her career. The pair overcame their obstacles and won second place on Battle of the Exes, but their trust was damaged at the end of Rivals II, when Diem felt betrayed by CT’s political game. CT admits, “I’m looking forward to redeeming myself with Diem. This is Diem’s game. Diem deserves to win.” CT and Diem weathered many storms, and their epic on-again, off-again love sustained over the years. Diem explains, “Seeing CT here gives me some sort of relief that somebody is somewhat in my corner. This Challenge will show what type of relationship we have.” Note: Diem fell severely ill following the "Rounding the Bases" challenge. T.J. later delivered the news that Diem was medically unable to continue competing. CT was sent home as a result of being partnered with Diem. Invasion of the Champions Bio: CT makes a triumphant return to The Challenge after a three-year absence. Since going off the grid, this reformed Boston bad boy has emerged with a new outlook on life, “I used to have a chip on my shoulder but I'm not that same guy anymore. Life is funny. It's up and down for sure, but right now I'm in a high point in my life and I’m excited to be back.” But don’t be fooled, this power player is ready to smash heads on the battlefield and show these new kids why he is a legend. And in a moment that you will never see coming, CT will reveal the shocking reason he needs to win the money and leave viewers speechless. Money Won: '''$112,500 '''Note: CT invaded the competition prior to the "Knockout" challenge as part of a season twist. XXX: Dirty 30 Bio: CT is undeniably The Challenge’s number-one bad boy, with seasons worth of arguments under his belt. From being disqualified in the middle of an elimination (The Duel) to getting sent home for fighting (The Duel II), CT is still as dirty as ever. The Invasion of the Champions gold medalist insists he has changed through the years -- but will his past tendencies to throw down emerge because he's surrounded by all of these (fellow) dirty players? Money Won: $15,000 Note: CT was unable to arrive with the rest of his castmates due to passport issues and joined the game prior to the "Cool Under Fire" challenge. Despite being eliminated in Episode 13, CT returned to the competition in Episode 15 after defeating multiple players in "Redemption". Eliminations The Inferno The Duel Rivals Free Agents Invasion of the Champions Spin-off Gameplay Champs vs. Pros Money Raised: $5,000 Champs vs. Stars Bio: Chris ‘CT’ Tamburello is the The Challenge’s number one bad boy, with seasons full of arguments, fights, finals, and championships under his belt. Known for dominating in every type of competition, ‘CT’ is equally strong at food and puzzle challenges as well as challenges that require strength and endurance. With a track record full of fist fights and shouting matches, ‘CT’ has no problem calling people out and telling them to back off – Stars beware. Gallery CTInferno.png|The Inferno CTI2.png|The Inferno II CTDuel.png|The Duel CTG3.png|The Gauntlet III CTDuel2.png|The Duel II CTRivals.png|Rivals CTExes.png|Battle of the Exes CTRivals2.png|Rivals II CTFA.png|Free Agents CTExes2.png|Battle of the Exes II CTCvP.png|Champs vs. Pros CTXXX.png|XXX: Dirty 30 Trivia *CT made a surprise appearance during Episodes 8 and 9 of Cutthroat as a 'heavy hitter' to compete against Johnny and Tyler in the Gulag. The two players would each face CT in the Back Up Off Me elimination in an attempt to outlast the other. *CT made two surprise appearances during Episodes 8 and 9 of Battle of the Bloodlines. In Episode 8, he was brought in with Diem's younger sister, Faith, to demonstrate the Too Clingy challenge as a tribute to Diem. In Episode 9, he was brought back again as a 'heavy hitter' to compete against Jamie in the Pit. *CT currently holds the record for competing in the most seasons before winning. *CT is the only cast member to be disqualified from The Challenge twice due to physical violence. Category:Cast Members Category:Male Cast Members Category:Real World Cast Members Category:The Real World: Paris Category:The Inferno Category:The Inferno II Category:The Duel Category:The Inferno 3 Category:The Gauntlet III Category:The Duel II Category:Cutthroat Category:Rivals Category:Battle of the Exes Category:Rivals II Category:Free Agents Category:Battle of the Exes II Category:Battle of the Bloodlines Category:Invasion of the Champions Category:Champs vs. Pros Category:XXX: Dirty 30 Category:Champs vs. Stars Category:Disqualified Cast Members Category:Winners